


Mycroft, By Any Other Name

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Greg has been going on a lot of dates lately. And all of them are named after flowers...





	Mycroft, By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge April prompt: Flowers; as a gift for any Mystrade fans in need of a little 221B-Consolation; and especially for bigblueboxat221b, who stayed up way too late last night leaving an outrageous number of comments on my fics.

“Can I get you another pint?” John asks.

 

“No — I’d better head out,” Greg replies. “I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

 

“Rose again? You two just went out last night. Are things getting serious?”

 

Greg hesitates for a fraction of a second. “Not Rose, no.”

 

“Oh — are you and Lily back together, then?”

 

This time Greg glances at his phone with a secretive smile on his face before responding. “It’s Jasmine tonight, actually.”

 

“Well, have fun, mate.”

 

…

 

Once he returns to Baker Street, John informs Sherlock, “Greg is becoming quite a player. He’s been out with three different women this month. And the funny thing is, they’re all named after flowers.”

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Those aren’t women — they’re Mycroft’s code words.”

 

“Seriously? Code for what?”

 

“Rose means they’re going out to eat; Lily means Mycroft is inviting Lestrade over to his place for dinner.”

 

“And Jasmine?”

 

Sherlock’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Ugh. I do _not_ want to picture my brother and Lestrade engaged in _Jasmine_.”

 

John giggles at the look of utter horror on Sherlock’s face. “Okay, then. I’ll try not to picture it, either. Now, if I haven’t completely put you out of the mood, what would _you_ like to do tonight?”

 

Sherlock buries his nose in John’s neck and sniffs. “I think I’d like a whole bouquet…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
